Dusk of Almia
by Riley Sky
Summary: After Dim Sun's fall, everyone assumed things would stay peaceful. Right? WRONG! A new danger is on the horizon and drags the rangers into a new adventure! The girls are suddenly thrown into chaos while the guys are left to defend them and all of Almia. Illegal experimentation, sacrifices, old & new enemies, another battle of darkness vs light. Yep, they're all in this story.
1. Prologue

**It's another SOA fanfic by yours truly, SKY! **

**Chia: Pachirisu of epicness is here and stealing your spotlight!**

***pushes out of spotlight* Thank you lovely readers for coming here! Hiya to my new guys and a big thank you! Also to my regular readers, you guys freakin rock. You know that?**

**Chia: SKY IS A SUCKUP!**

**I pushed you off stage! YOU GO NOW!**

**Chia: Hey what's this story? We starting at ranger school?**

**Nope! It's a sequel to SOA! But not a sequel to my past stories! Nope! Pretend you played the game as it was (without my awesomeness) and that I am writing a sequel! And all the character lovey dovey romance stuff never happened yet. Basically, a new adventure ahead!**

**Chia: …let me guess. There's going to be fantasy/sci-fi in this too.**

**When is there not? It's the Sky Way.**

**Chia: I thought the Sky Way was a toasted chocolate chip bagel with butter.**

***sweatdrop* That's the Sky BREAKFAST Way. *face palm* Whatever. Say the magic words.**

**Chia: Read, review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Almia; a region where light is strong as well as the bond between people and pokemon. It's known for being a wonderful place where nature can grow peacefully but also as the capital region of the world for rangers. The Union is where all the activity is. And inside the Union, two rangers are stationed there and proudly protect the land.

Kate Hedrick and Keith Matthew once started out as ranger school students who rivaled each other in almost everything. From races and capture challenges to eating contests and prank wars. With the operator-to-be, Rhythmi, and a once-in-a-century-genius, Issac, they all became friends and had a wonderful time in school. By the time they graduated and split up, their skills were stronger and all were ready to take on the world.

Keith and Rhythmi were sent to Fiore while Issac 'supposedly' worked for Altru. Kate meanwhile worked in Vientown with her partner pokemon, Chia the pachirisu. They made friends with the rangers of the base (Crawford, Luana and Barlow) and the mechanic (Elaine). As Kate began her ranger career, all sorts of quests and missions came up. Heck, she even saved a forest from burning down. It was Kate, though, who discovered gigaremos and got the first piece of information on an evil called Dim Sun.

Dim Sun's aim was to spread darkness, enslave pokemon and rule the world. Despite the many challenges ahead, Kate was the one who came on top. She saved the day as well as many lives. Her brave heroics lead to a promotion to Top Ranger 11 and being stationed at the Union. Keith had been doing great things in Fiore which led to his Top Ranger 12 position, transferring to the Union and becoming Kate's partner. And by no mere coincidence, Rhythmi was brought over and assigned to be their operator.

The three worked as a team to take down Dim Sun threats, alongside two other top rangers (wendy and Sven) and the rest of the Union who aided them. Dim Sun used something called the Shadow Crystal as a power source for their evil plans. To counter this, the rangers got light gems called Tears of Princes to subdue the Shadow Crystals darkness. Issac eventually joined the scene after being tricked into working for Dim Sun and wanting to right his wrongs.

After many near-death experiences, countless missions that risked lives and several setbacks, the rangers and Dim Sun had the final showdown on top Altru Tower. Everyone had a role. Vientown rangers rounded up Dim Sun members for arrest. Operators worked tirelessly to monitor the situation. Researchers helped decipher a long-lost diary that held information on Dim Sun's boss. Keith, Wendy and Sven got the three gems close to the Shadow Crystal while Kate battled the Dim Sun boss and Darkrai. Kate's victory allowed the gems to shine brilliantly and cause Dim Sun's plans to fall apart.

Dim Sun's boss was gone. The members were either arrested or disappeared; ran off. Almia was filled with light and peace. Everyone celebrated. Everything was as it should be. A month passed since then.

No one had any idea that Almia wouldn't stay calm for much longer.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**For the record, I do not own Pokemon (I'd love to though). And I do not own the Icarly reference stated above. Though that really is the Sky Breakfast Way.**

**Chia: When's all the action gonna come? **

**Soon! Gotta build up suspense, ya know? Next update should be soon! **


	2. Girls Night Out

***singing and jumping* I'M GONNA REACH FOR THE STARS! ALTHOUGH THEY LOOK PRETTY FAR! I'M GONNA FIND MY OWN WAY! AND TAKE A CHANCE ON TODAY!**

**Chia: *sweatdrop* A new favorite song?**

**And from Sonic Hedgehog video games! Who've guessed?**

**Chia: Introduce the chapter already!**

**Here's the next chapter! Read, review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Patrol, accomplished!"

"Quests, done!"

Kate relaxed, smiling. Keith stretched his arms.

"Looks like we've got the rest of the day off!" He said.

"Kind of slow today." Kate commented.

"Too slow…" Keith sighed. "I was hoping for more quests to do. Almia's been way too peaceful since Operation Brighton."

That was true. Ever since that night, Almia was calmer and happier. Not much has happened. Couple of minor missions here & there, some exploring and ranger stuff. Kate sometimes wished for some more action. It was almost fun to kick Dim Sun butt.

"But you know something?" Keith grinned. "At least we get time to kick back and chill out. We get to spend some more time together, right buddy?"

"Er…um…y-yeah!" Kate gulped, suddenly trembling.

Her face flushed a dark pink color and grew warm. She was staring at Keith's smile and his dazzling green eyes. It felt like they were tractor beams pulling her in. Heart was beating so fast. Suddenly, Kate felt so nervous and jumpy.

Ok so truth was, she had a crush on Keith. A sort of major one. Ever since Operation Brighton, Kate's feelings for the redhead grew. She might've felt something before then but it was on top of Altru tower when she realized it. Keith was so daring and brave flying that staraptor. He pulled Kate out of the darkness; just when she'd drown in cold shadows. Despite Almia being cast in the dark, his eyes never lost their true light. Keith had overcome his injuries (from being knocked off the dang tower), flew through the skies and saved Kate in the nick of time. He was a real hero; Kate's hero.

Not just then but everyday. So maybe Keith was an idiot who thrived on competitions, was too rash and super impatient. Still, he was Kate's idiot. And she loved to be near him as they lived their ranger dream together.

"You ok? Your face looks a little sunburnt." Keith noticed.

"I-I'm fine!" Kate yelped.

"Alright then. How about a race?" Keith smirked. "First one back to the Union wins!"

"You're on!" Kate accepted.

Just like that, the two top rangers took off to the Union.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Meanwhile, at some top secret location…

"Is everything set?"

"Yes sir. Everything is ready. We can begin the next phase of the plan when you give the word."

"Good. In this folder, I have the details for our plan. It's time to get going."

"Very well."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"BEAT YA!"

Keith laughed as she danced around the Union lobby. Kate leaned against the wall and taking a few deep breathers.

"I let you win." She said.

"Yeah right." Keith stuck her tongue out. "Tonight's cafeteria meal is pizza. How about an eating contest?"

"You're on! I can…" Kate was about to make a comeback.

"Sorry but she's busy!"

Just like Rhythmi to appear from nowhere.

"Kate's going to Girl's Night." The blonde operator said.

"What? No way!" Keith huffed, pouting like a little kid. "We have a pizza eating contest! And it has to be settled!"

"You two can compete any other time. But I haven't hung out with Kate in so long! Plus Wendy and Luana said they're coming with! Doesn't girls night sound like fun?" Rhythmi responded.

"It kind of does." Kate agreed.

Kate respected Wendy for her seniority and how cool she was. And what with Luana being in Vientown, Kate hadn't seen her for a little while. The get-together could be really fun.

"So you'll come?" Rhythmi eagerly asked.

"I'd love to." Kate replied.

"YES!" Rhythmi cheered. "Tonight is going to be great!"

"No fair! You can't just interrupt pizza eating competitions to do stupid girl things!" Keith argued.

"Quit hogging her, red." Rhythmi shot him a glare. "She's my friend too."

"Stop getting in the way of our contests, blabbermouth." Keith fiercly glared back.

One could practically see lightning shoot from their eyes in an all-out glare war. Kate knew they'd be brawling soon enough. She immediately stepped inbetween them.

"Guys! No fighting!" Kate pleaded, making them stop. "Keith, I'm going to Girls Night. Sorry we have to cancel pizza night but this is important to me! Please don't be mad!"

Keith blinked. He then backed off, not saying anything. Whew. Still looked somewhat ticked but at least he listened.

"I promise I'll make up for skipping out. How about we do something tomorrow? We can go get those giant ice drinks in Pueltown and drink them real fast. Whoever gets brain freeze first is the loser." Kate offered.

The redhead grinned. "I like the way you think. Deal."

"Everything's decided! Come on, Kate! Let's go pick outfits!" Rhythmi said happily.

Before Kate could react, her wrist was grabbed and she was yanked away. Ok so she wouldn't be spending time with Keith. At least she'd be with her best friends and have some fun while out in the town. It's been awhile since Kate hung out with her female friends anyway.

"You know, I have a good feeling about this." Kate thought with a smile. "Tonight's going to be a good night!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

It was several hours later; sometime into the Girls Night. Kate thought it was somewhat ironic they decided on a pizza joint to eat at (she wouldn't dare tell Keith). Rhythmi wanted to get all dressy but Kate wasn't interested. She kept the pigtails while wearing a light blue tank top and marine capris. With cerulean dot earrings, the outfit felt complete.

Rhythmi had on a forest green party dress with a matching headband and earrings. Luana chose a red sleeve-less top and black shorts. Wendy picked out a black t-shirt with an emerald green pokeball design on the side and jeans (like Kate, she wasn't one for looking pretty). Everyone was ready for a night out and the girls had fun as they laughed over pizza.

"Seriously? THAT'S Crawford without his afro?" Kate laughed with the others as they looked at Luana's cell phone pic.

"That's Crawford!" Luana giggled. "He was so mad that I snuck into his room to get that pic!"

"Oh please. After all the times he's perved on you, he deserved it." Wendy said, munching on a pizza slice.

"Didn't you say awhile ago that he took your clothes?" Rhythmi asked.

"Leaving only my swimsuit? Yeah. Had to wear that until I could find where he hid my clothes!" Luana whined. "Crawford is so mean sometimes!"

"But he's not all bad." Kate pointed out.

"True. Only when he's pranking. Otherwise, Crawford's really cool." Luana admitted. "Kind of like an older brother."

Kate thought that Crawford's feelings to her where anything but brotherly. It was sort of known among the group that Crawford had a thing for his ranger partner. Why else all the pranks? Of course that said ranger partner was completely clueless about it.

They weren't the only romantic pair. Rhythmi had love-at-first-sight with Issac, the Union's researcher/scientist/part-time mechanic. Little did she know Issac had the same thing with her. Too bad neither knew about each other's feelings. Kate thought about saying something but it would be better if they were left to their own devices.

What about Wendy and Sven? They were close friends who knew each other down to the last detail. But there wasn't much of 'that' spark between them. And…

"So where are we going after this?" Luana asked.

"I heard there's a concert in Altru Park at 8." Rhythmi suggested. "It starts in 10 minutes but I think we can make it if we leave now."

"What're we waiting for? Let's go!" Wendy said.

With the pizza finished off, the girls got up from the table and left the pizza place. They strolled through Pueltown. It was dark but they had the glow from the street lights and each other. Jokes were thrown out and laughed at. There were conversations. Kate was having a wonderful time.

"Brrr!" Luana started shivering, hugging herself tight. "It's so cold out here!"

"Yeah. What's with the weather change?" Wendy questioned as she shivered too.

"Are we near the harbor? Could be the ocean air?" Kate asked.

Rhythmi shook her head. "We're on the west side of Pueltown. And even if the ocean air currents changed, it wouldn't drop this fast so soon."

"Weird." Wendy remarked.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else? Like the arcade!" Kate offered.

"I'm with you." Wendy agreed.

"I bet they have one of those dancing games where the floor lights up!" Luana cheerfully said.

"I'm not much of a gamer but why not? To the arcade!" Rhythmi decided.

The girls changed their direction and started going to the arcade not too far off. Kate smiled a bit, remembering how she and Keith would sometimes compete there. Wait! Stop it! As awesome as Keith is, Kate tried to focus on Girls Night. Have fun with her female friends for once and not the reckless redhead.

"Excuse me, ladies. But isn't it rather dangerous to be alone at night?"

A voice called out from somewhere. Seemed kind of ominous But from where did the voice come from? And who was it?

"Eep! What if he's a creeper?!" Luana worried.

"Yech! I don't wanna deal with one of those weirdoes!" Rhythmi cringed.

"Relax. There's four of us and one of him. Not to mention Kate and I are kickass rangers." Wendy boasted.

"Heck yeah." Kate grinned, gaining confidence.

There was a finger snap that echoed in the seemingly empty street. For a moment, nothing happened.

Then came a shriek.

Someone in the shadows grabbed at Luana, trying to take her. Luana tried to break free from their grasp but the stranger whipped out a taser. The dark haired ranger girl cried out as she was shocked. Just like that, Luana passed out and was being carried away.

"HEY!" Wendy started to charge forward. "Give her back you bastard!"

BAM!

A houndoom tackled Wendy and pinned her to the ground. Wendy fought but the pokemons paw pressed down on her neck. Despite her stubborn nature, the flying ranger was down. She was knocked out too.

"Rhythmi! Call for help!" Kate called out.

WHAM!

Another hit. This one was on Kate. She was knocked back a few feet, tumbling on the pavement. Damn that hurt! It'd cause some heavy bruises and scrapes later on. Kate looked to where Rhythmi should be.

Rhythmi was surrounded by several men and having trouble. Kate wanted to get details on these men. However, a pokemon stood above Kate before she could. A hypno. And it was using hypnosis!

"Crap! I gotta get away!" Kate thought. "I need to get help! I have to save my friends!"

The hit from earlier knocked the wind out of her. Moving was slow and hard. And the hypnosis was getting stronger. Kate's mind was fighting it best as she could. Her will was strong and trying to resist. Still, efforts were futile. Kate was losing quickly.

From the corner of her eyes, she glanced at the scene. Rhythmi had been surrounded by those men, no doubt. Luana was gone. Wendy was dragged off somewhere. And now Kate was next. Oh arcues, was this a kidnapping?! What was going to happen to Kate and her friends?!

"Look at the big, strong ranger now."

There was a person standing over the hypno and glaring at Kate. Kate couldn't see him. She was too weak. In another minute, the ranger fell prey to the hypnotism and blacked out.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Chia: O_O The girls are KIDNAPPED?! ALREADY?!**

**Yep! Action picks up right away! Kind of different from our usual school introduction scene, eh?**

**Chia: Well who the heck kidnapped them? And what for? Ransom?**

**You'll have to wait till next chapter, silly! Should be coming up soon!**


	3. Something's Wrong

**Loving the positive responses! Not liking that my dorm (excuse me 'residence hall') has no AC and we have a stupid humid heat wave…**

**Chia: I HAVE FUR! IT'S WORSE FOR ME!**

**I see you're just grouchy. No crazy antics.**

**Chia: Too hot… *collapses***

**I'll stick our lovable fuzball in the mini fridge. Readers, you go on and read, review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

KABOOM!

Keith woke up with a start. He was startled for a moment but then found himself super tired. First, he looked out the window of his room. It was raining outside. Keith glanced at his alarm clock to see it was 7 am; time to get up for the ranger briefing. The redhead was tired but mostly because he stayed up till 1 am. He was hoping to greet Kate when she got back.

"Must've fallen asleep…" Keith yawned. "Kate? You up?"

Chia was there but Kate wasn't. Her styler was on the dresser where left it last night. No sign that she had ever been in the room. Something didn't seem right. Kate should've been back. It was already weird that she wasn't back before 1 am but not coming back at all?

Keith got out of bed and quickly got ready. He checked the bathroom but she wasn't there. No sign of her in the break room, the cafeteria or anywhere. Keith tried to call Kate on her cell phone. No answer. With each passing minute, he was getting more anxious. Where in the world was Kate?

"Morning Keith."

The blonde mushroom haired genius walked over. Sven had been passing by, staring at his cell phone with some concern. Noticing the other two guys, he came over as well.

"Have either of you seen Wendy?" Sven asked.

"Not since last night." Issac answered. "Did you see Rhythmi at all this morning?"

"Nope." Sven shook his head.

"I haven't seen her, Wendy or Kate. I don't even think Kate came home last night." Keith replied.

"That's what I thought about Wendy. Looks like none of the girls are back from their night out." Sven said.

"I'm getting worried. The girls haven't returned nor are they answering their cell phones." Issac mumbled, looking out the window. "This is not like them at all."

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this…" Keith muttered.

"We better talk to the professor and chairperson." Sven advised.

All three guys looked at each other for a moment; confused and troubled. They went up to the third floor where Professor Hastings and Chairperson Erma were. Keith didn't see Kate or Wendy with them. And Rhythmi wasn't in her operators chair.

"Good morning men." Hastings greeted. "Kate and Wendy running late?"

"That's the problem, professor. They're not here." Sven said.

"Not here?" Hastings frowned.

"Last night, Rhythmi, Kate, Wendy and possibly Luana went out to Pueltown. But they haven't returned. They're not responding to our calls or texts either." Issac explained.

"This is serious." Erma commented, alarmed by the news.

"Cancel patrol today. Keith and Sven, you two go search for the girls." Hastings ordered.

"I want to go too, professor. Pueltown is a big place." Issac said.

"Very well." Hastings allowed.

"Be careful out there." Erma warned. "That storm's vicious."

"We will. Thank you." The guys responded, starting to take off.

Keith didn't waste time. He quickly got Wave (his buizel) and then raced outside, into the rain. Thunder crackled across the sky as lightning lit up the clouds. Mud puddles formed in the once-nice green grass. In Pueltown, Keith began to search. He called out Kate's name many times as he ran about. Eyes darted everywhere. Wave tried to sniff for her scent as Chia helped look around.

Sven and Issac eventually caught up to the redhead after grabbing jackets. Sven's luxray, Zap, was useful for its x-ray vision and keen senses. It worked well especially in thunder storms. And Issac was a genius. Though he was upset, he did have some detective skills and knowledge. All three guys decided to split up and cover more ground in Pueltown.

"KATE!" Keith called out for the hundredth or so time. "KATE! Where are you?!"

No response. Again. Keith kept searching and calling his partner's name. Surely she had to answer at some point. Kate couldn't just up and disappear. Could she? No. Kate couldn't go away so suddenly. Not unless there was an accident or she was stuck somewhere. Keith's heart pounded as fear circulated through his body. Thoughts of Kate in trouble sped through his mind. It only made him more terrified than before.

"Kate…please be ok…" Keith muttered, pushing himself even harder to find her.

If anything happened to Kate, he'd never forgive himself. Keith had always been there to protect her. For a while, Keith assumed it was because they were such close friends. Then he might've toyed with the idea Kate was a crush. After Operation Brighton, he knew why. It was so freaking obvious that Keith face-palmed when he finally realized it. His desire for competitions was just for attention and to spend time together. All those times he made Kate laugh added up. Why did Keith feel happy when he was with her? The truth was undeniable.

"I love her." Keith whispered.

The mere thought of losing Kate gave the guy nightmares. He almost did lose her back on Altru Tower. And he now he lost her. Wait….no. Keith would find her. He'd find Kate and bring her back to the Union.

"Keith?"

Keith turned to see a range and budrew running towards him.

"Crawford?" Keith recognized. "Hold on…are you looking for Luana?"

"Have you seen her?" Crawford asked. "She didn't come home last night."

"None of the girls did. Sven, Issac and I have been searching this city and we're not having any luck finding them."

"Damn…" Crawford clenched his fists.

Keith noted for a quick second that this was the first time he ever saw Crawford serious. No matter. Back to the search. Keith and Crawford agreed to team up and keep searching. But after a couple hours, nothing turned up. Not one sign of Kate, Luana, Rhythmi or Wendy. It only made the guys more edgy.

The group met up close to the arcade. Keith was tormented by the good times he and Kate spent in there. Kate, where are you?

"We better call the search off for now." Issac said. "This storm's only getting worse. And it'll be easier to search for the girls when the conditions are better."

"No way! You can go back if you want but I'm not giving up!" Keith stubbornly refused.

Crawford picked something off the ground. "Hey guys? Did you drop your cell phone?"

The cell phone was a dark green decorated with gold rhinestones. Where had Keith seen that before?

"That's Rhythmi's phone!" Issac recognized.

"Think she dropped it?" Sven asked.

"Rhythmi never loses stuff." Keith pointed out.

"He's right." Issac agreed. "I know Rhythmi and she wouldn't carelessly lose something as important as her phone."

"And it looks like she was dialing someone's number." Crawford noticed, looking at the phone.

"Yeah. Mine." Issac said, apprehensive. "But she didn't finish."

Keith looked around, hoping he'd spot the girls or even a clue as to what happened. Nothing. No trace of them at all. Though his eyes did eventually catch something up on a light post.

"Isn't that a traffic cam?" Keith asked, pointing at it.

"I reckon it is." Sven replied.

"The city set up several of them up after Dim Sun invaded for the first time. They plan to add a couple more from what I've heard." Issac explained.

"Is it constantly recording?" Keith questioned, getting an idea.

"It should be." Issac replied. "Why?"

"Wait. I think I see where you're going with this." Sven caught on.

"Yep." Keith nodded. "That camera might tell us what we need to know."

"The city hall is where the digital feed comes in. That's where we'll find footage of the girls and what happened."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go to city hall!" Crawford said.

The rangers and researcher broke into another run along with the pokemon. Together, they charged towards city hall and hoped the answers they needed were there.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

A bright light made Kate wake up. Her eyes squinted at the intense light, trying to make out what was going on. What happened? She last remembered being in Pueltown when she and her friends were attacked. Wait, where's the others? Kate tried to look but there was either the light or darkness.

No…there were voices. People were in the room. Kate couldn't see them but they were there.

"Sir? One of them woke up."

Someone stood over Kate. Kate couldn't tell who it was. Just a silhouette that…ACK…that had a really potent stench. Not bad like a stuntank smell or rotten milk. It just smelled…wrong. How else could it be described? Kate would've pinched her nose if he arms weren't strapped to the table.

"Greetings, Kate."

It was the same voice heard just before the assault.

"Who are you?" Kate questioned.

"Oh you'll see soon enough." The voice said. "You and your friends are going to be here for a very long time."

"Like hell we are…" Kate muttered, trying to break free.

"Ah, ah, ah!" The voice tsk'd. "There's no use fighting. Your fate's sealed."

"Why are you doing this? What's your plan?" Kate asked, furious.

"Revenge." The voice sneered. "You ruined a master plot and all my plans for the future. Ever since we met, you've been nothing but a thorn in my side. But while someone else would remove a thorn like yourself, I've got other plans."

The silhouette circled the table. Kate couldn't see who this person was though she felt the intense gaze.

"I'll make you into a thorn that will hurt other people instead. You will be used in my favor." The voice told her.

"No way! I'm not having any part in whatever sick, twisted plan you've got!" Kate objected.

"Foolish girl." The voice snickered. "You don't have a choice."

Kate thrashed about, trying to break out. It wasn't doing any good. She couldn't escape or fight back. Meanwhile, the silhouette motioned to someone unseen. The unseen person handed the mysterious shadowy person a bottle. It was about half the size of a regular soda bottle and contained a strange, thick orange liquid.

"And what's that?" Kate questioned, trying to hide her confusion and nervousness.

"The key to my ingenious plans. And your future." The silhouette unscrewed the bottle's cork top.

Kate's mind reeled. What was this drink? Poison? Didn't look like it. Could be some toxic chemicals mixed in a lab. Either one could kill her!

"Drink up!" The silhouette said, about to feed the bottle to Kate.

Unable to do anything else, Kate shut her mouth. She kept it tightly closed and refused to open. The bottle's edge was pressed against her lips but the liquid wouldn't go in.

"Stop prolonging this and open up!" The voice ordered.

Kate refused. Two unseen hands forced Kate's jaws to pry apart and keep her mouth open wide. The liquid was forced into Kate's mouth. Within seconds, the bottle was empty. Now the mysterious drink was inside Kate. Kate herself was coughing and sputtering. BLECH! That tasted terrible! Like rusty metal, oil and tobacco sauce. Her throat almost felt raw as this scalding liquid sloshed down.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" The voice mocked.

"So that's it? You did what you needed to?" Kate sputtered, trying to get the horrid taste off her tongue.

"Oh we only just started." The voice informed, then turned to the unseen people. "Lock her up. Start bringing the other girls in here for the same procedure."

No clues as to who this guy was or what that drink did. But it couldn't be good. And Kate didn't want her friends to be in danger. She tried to get away. However, a Dim Sun grunt pinched her neck. After a moment, Kate fell back into unconsciousness again.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Short chapter but it's longer than the last, eh? And I HAVE to build some suspense. Let's check on Chia! *opens mini-fridge door***

**Chia: C-c-cold! S-so v-very c-cold…**

**Problem solved! Next chapter will be soon! Assuming a certain someone doesn't stick me in the mini fridge next…**


	4. The Great Rescue

**Whew! Took me awhile to write this!**

**Chia: Yeah well you edited this thing like crazy. You're never happy are you?**

**Apparently not. Also, on a random side-note, if you cosplay as Pikachu, you are very much welcomed into anime & gamer clubs. **

**Chia: *sarcastic* What? No pachirisu cosplay?**

***checks closet* Jolteon, skitty, Pikachu, Misty, Jessie from Team Rocket…nope. No pachirisu. Yet.**

**Chia: *face-palm* I had to ask.**

**Read, review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Getting into City Hall was not a problem for rangers. The workers always supported rangers, especially after Operation Brighton. So they allowed the guys full access to the video storage room. Issac didn't have any issues working the system and searching through hours of footage.

"There!" Keith exclaimed.

On the screen, close to 8 pm, the girls appeared. They seemed super happy; ready to have some fun and share laughs. Keith was paying close attention to Kate. Oh how her eyes lit up. She had the cutest smile. Though he masked his feelings from the other guys, Keith missed his partner terribly.

Screams came from the monitor. The guys watched in horror as their friends were being attacked by pokemon and a swarm of strange, shady men. Keith felt his heart ache to see poor Kate hypnotized and being hauled away.

"Hold on." Issac paused the screen footage. "Look at the guy near the top left."

The guys did such. Every one of the jerks had their faces hidden under dark caps so no use telling who they were. But for a split second, there was a logo seen. A purple logo that looked vaguely familiar.

"Isn't that Dim Sun's logo?" Crawford asked.

"It's similar." Issac answered. "Black and purple were their signature colors. Also the sign appears to have many similarities."

Dim Sun had a swirl with sinister 'wings'. These guys had a spiral but it was jagged and pointy on the tip. The wings looked rather like sideways lightning bolts. While it looked like Dim Sun, it wasn't them. Couldn't be. They broke up after last month, when their sinister plans were thwarted. So who were these new guys?

"Ok we got the chicks." One grunt on screen said. "Now what?"

"We gotta take 'em back to the hideout. Boss wants them ASAP for what he's got planned." A presumed admin replied.

"Don't you think their ranger buddies will know something's up?" Another grunt asked.

"By the time they do, we'll be long gone and these girls will be 'taken care of'." The admin assured.

Keith clenched his jaw. He didn't like the sound of that at all.

"Good thing those stupid rangers can't find the hideout." One of the grunts commented.

"Yeah! They'd never think to look in the abandoned oil rig out in the ocean!" A grunt agreed.

That was awfully convenient.

"Altru really should do something about that…" Issac sighed.

"All it does is give evil teams a base." Crawford shook his head.

"Deal with that issue later. Right now, we know where the girls are." Sven said.

"And we can go storm that secret hideout of theirs to get them back!" Keith added, determined.

"Then there's no time to lose. We better go now." Issac told the group. "If that team has plans for the girls, we have to save them before it's too late."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Moments later, the guys were well on their way to the 'abandoned' Altru oil rig out in the ocean. Sven rented a speedboat and drove out to sea. Luckily, the cowboy remembered where the place was. He knew his way on the inside as well. Issac also knew the hideout and could disable any traps. While Keith and Crawford were new to the place, they'd have no problem tearing through it to find their partners.

Keith was unusually quiet as he watched the horizon ahead. He was focused, ready for what was ahead. Hopefully, Kate wasn't harmed. If she was, Keith would thrash whoever dared to hurt her. He could take on a whole army if needed to.

"Evil base dead ahead!" Crawford called out.

There it was. Keith had seen it in the newspapers and one source image during an Operation Brighton meeting. Now he saw it with his own eyes. This had been an Altru oil rig. Then Dim Sun used it as their secret base for manufacturing miniremos. Now some new sickos were occupying the place and took the girls with them.

The speedboat docked at the metal pier. As the guys got off, they stared at the hideout ahead. There was a tall smokestack-like building with a platform at the top. Keith remembered Issac or Sven saying they'd have to travel down into the building. Heck, they'd be underwater! This place was supposed to be complicated with many twists and turns.

"Any idea where the girls might be?" Keith asked.

"Hard to say. Dim Sun usually didn't keep prisoners so there wasn't a set room for that." Issac answered.

"So could they could be anywhere." Crawford guessed.

"Safe to assume wherever they are, its hidden away and with heavy security." Issac responded.

"Best attack plan; full-blown action or stealth?" Sven questioned.

"It's best if we're unseen. We can not only find our friends but gather information on who these people are and their reasoning behind the kidnapping." Issac suggested.

"Good idea." Keith commented. "Let's move out."

Everyone started to make their way into the base. There was a long climb up a rusty metal ladder to the top of the platform. A short walk across a helicopter platform took the guys to an elevator. Down they went. The see-through elevator alerted Keith they were being taken to a base far under the ocean.

"Where do we go from here?" Keith asked.

"I hope we don't have to check EVERY room in this place…" Crawford groaned.

"The floor traps here aren't activated. Had the girls been here, I'm sure security would be high in the area they're in." Issac told them.

"Maybe they're lower in the base." Sven suggestd.

"That was my idea too." Issac nodded. "The lowest part of the base is filled with generators and storage units. It's doubtful there's much there. Our best bet is the next level down. It's where the research is but also many rooms for many uses. I'm sure we'll find the girls somewhere there."

Sounds reasonable. Keith led the way, still determined. He tried not to think that Kate might be in pain. It made him jittery wondering if this strange team tortured his partner or…possibly worse. Keith found himself silently praying to arceus that Kate was alive and unharmed.

As for the evil team that took her, strange there weren't more guys around. There were voices in other rooms. None of the guys ventured in other rooms since it was doubtful the girls were there. Keith did try to listen for information as he passed by. Not much out there. Just casual conversations. There wasn't even any mention was this strange group of people were called. In Keith's opinion, if you had to hate an evil team for capturing your dream girl, at least know their name.

There was another elevator that led down to the next floor; the one estimated to be where the girls were kept. A debate stirred up whether or not to split into teams of two so the search would go faster. It was a better bet to stay together. You never know what would happen.

"Security in this place is horrible." Crawford commented, looking around.

"Makes it easier for us." Sven shrugged.

No doubt. You'd think a bunch of grunt guards would at least patrol the area. Or even security cameras would do. Still, Keith was surprised that this mission was easier than expected. Dwell on that later. For now, it was time to check the rooms.

Bathroom. Bedroom with bunkbeds. Old science lab with faint smell of stuntank. Computer room. Old storage with dusty miniremos. Damn it. Where is Kate?!

Finally, there was a dark room. Nothing else was seen except for four machines that gave off slight glows. The machines were long, rectangular cubes with flashing lights, strange mechanisms and computers. On top of each machine was a glass dome. Keith gasped as he saw what was inside one of the machine domes.

"KATE!" He exclaimed.

The redhead rushed right to her side. His hands pressed upon the glass as he stared down at his partner. She was completely still and looked very pale. Keith worried she was dead but noticed slight breathing. Other than that, there didn't seem to be any injuries done. A bruise or two though nothing serious.

"These are sleep chambers." Issac said as the other guys went to the other machines. "The people who kidnapped the girls put them in a deep sleep."

"How do we wake them up?" Crawford asked.

"First we have to shut down the machines and remove them from it. They'll wake up on their own soon enough." Issac explained. "Now to figure out how to get these machines to turn off…"

At first, Keith was patient. He waited for Issac and looked back at Kate. She looked so…lifeless. It crushed Keith to see her this way. Kate was so spirited and always smiling. Why did she have to be locked in slumber? Like a fairy tale princess? Keith found himself wishing he could lift the glass away and kiss his partner's soft pink lips; to see those sweet blue eyes open again.

…screw being patient.

Keith wound up his arm and slammed his fist down onto the glass. The glass shattered, exploding all over the place. Machine had shut down. While Keith's hand bled a little, at least he freed Kate from her prison. The redhaired ranger ignored the stinging in that hand as he lifted the still-sleeping Kate into his arms.

"You really need to work on your patience, Keith." Issac sighed, shaking his head.

SMASH!

Sven seemed to have the same idea. Though he chose a metal pipe to break the glass rather than use his fists. Crawford followed example by hitting the glass several times with a wrench. At the same time he got Luana out, Issac successfully freed Rhythmi.

"Mission accomplished! We rescued the girls!" Crawford said.

"We're not out of the woods yet." Sven warned. "We still need to get us all out of here."

"Come on. If we snuck in here and no one noticed us, how hard can it possibly be to sneak out?" Keith questioned.

WEEE OOOH! WEEEEE OOH! WEEEE OOOOH!

Sirens pierced the air as red lights flashed on and off.

"You just had to ask." Crawford sweatdropped.

"The security on the machines must've been tripped when the glass was broken." Issac theorized.

"Who cares? We need to get out NOW!" Sven said.

With the girls in their arms, the guys started running. The entire base was flashing red lights and sirens were screeching everywhere. There were massive footsteps coming from somewhere; they were getting closer. Those grunts would be here soon enough. And as much as Keith wanted to thrash them for the kidnapping, who knows how they'd attack? It was best to just get everyone out safely.

From the corner of his eye, Keith spotted a Mr. Mime. Perfect! He readied the styler and captured the pokemon before it knew what was happening.

"Mr. Mime! Teleport us outside!" Keith quickly ordered.

Grunts rounded the corner. Weird. At first glance, you'd think they were Dim Sun. But there were subtle changes to each uniform. The women had on tank tops with jackets and skirts. Men wore t-shirts and long pants. Both had boots. No leotards or spandex. And the purple logo on the black clothes was the same as the one seen in the video camera.

The mystery grunts caught sight of the rangers but it was too late. It took a few short seconds for the pokemon to activate its powers and get them all out of the base. They landed on the metal pier outside, right by the boat. Keith thanked the pokemon and released it. A couple grunts were already on the platform above, seeing the rangers at the pier. Everyone hopped into the boat. Sven didn't waste time driving them all out of there.

"Victory!" Crawford cheered.

"Mission complete!" Keith high-fived him.

"All we have to do is get back to the Union before the girls wake up." Issac said.

Keith looked to see the oil rig hideout disappear from view. He turned his attention to Kate, who slept in his arms. It looked like she was doing better. She seemed more comfortable than before and her skin wasn't so pale. Hopefully, she'd wake up soon.

Though it was tempting to say everything was back to normal, Keith had a feeling that wouldn't be the case. Something told him that new mystery team might be trouble down the road…

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Boss! Sir!"

The leader watched the ocean through the window. He reclined in his chair, not facing the admin who entered. Hearing those sirens didn't mean good news.

"T-the prisoners escaped!" The admin said.

"How can they escape? They were kept in sleep chambers." The leader sternly responded.

"Some rangers broke in and destroyed the machines. We tried to stop them, sir, but they had a pokemon teleport them out. They got away." The admin told him.

"BLAST." The leader slammed his fist on the arm-rest in anger.

"D-does this mean our plans are done for?" The admin asked nervously.

"Of course not. Had we kept the prisoners and gone through with the second part, it would've helped achieve the goals much faster." The leader explained. "We can always capture them later. Even if we can't, we can still go through with the plan. I will dominate Almia. And I will spread darkness to the far reaches of the Earth. I'll succeed where Blake Hall failed."

"Yes sir." The admin bowed. "Would you like us to begin the next phase of your brilliant plan?"

"At once." The leader ordered.

The admin started to leave. "Of course…Mr. Kincaid."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**I'm guessing a lot of you saw THAT coming.**

**Chia: Next update?**

**Should be soon. **


	5. A Very Short Chapter

**AUTHORS NOTE: Very short chapter. Sorry but not much to write since this is transitioning to what's going to happen next. Also I have the cover art done by a friend but I won't post it for another chapter or two. Just keeping you in suspense! **

***looks over info for X/Y* I can't wait for the new game to release! It's going to be awesome!**

**Chia: Have you noticed something about that gym leader Clemont?**

**That he has a sister Bonnie? Yeah, yeah. I get it. Bonnie and Clyde reference.**

**Chia: Not what I meant. Come on. A blonde tech genius who adores his sister, who is cheerful and innocent. **

…**WTF? They're exactly like Issac and Melody!**

**Chia: That Clemont dude looks more like May's brother, Max. Or he's sort of like Brief from the anime 'Panty & Stocking' but if you give Bonnie longer hair, she looks a lot like Melody.**

**Uh yeah. Read, review and enjoy.**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Nnnggg…."

Kate felt exhausted as she started gaining consciousness. Her eyes forced themselves to open and survey the area. She was back in her room at the ranger Union. Kate had been comfortably resting in her bed. Chia napped on one side while Keith was asleep in a chair beside her. Had he been watching over Kate, caring for her? How sweet!

Keith groaned, starting to wake up. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. His eyes glanced at Kate but did a double take, shocked.

"Kate!" The redhead exclaimed. "You're up! Are you feeling ok?"

"I feel a little tired but I think I'm fine." Kate replied.

"Thank goodness…" Keith muttered, relieved.

"Hey Keith? What happened?" Kate asked. "I remember going out with the other girls when we were ambushed. Did that really happen?"

"It did." Keith sighed. "You and the others had been kidnapped by…"

"Dim Sun?" Kate guessed, remembering the vague black & purple outfits.

"No." Keith shook his head. "They looked like Dim Sun but it's a new team. No idea who they are or what they're up to."

"I remember hearing a voice saying he wanted revenge on me. I think it was a man's voice but I'm not sure. Couldn't see anything but shadows and a bright light." Kate told him. "Then I was forced to drink this orange stuff that tasted terrible."

Keith flinched. "Poison?"

"I thought that too but I'm not sick or dead. Plus the voice wanted to keep me around for some plan." Kate said.

"Good thing I got you out of there." Keith responded.

"What about Rhythmi, Wendy and Luana?" Kate asked, hoping they were alright.

"They're sleeping in their own rooms. No damage done." Keith assured. "You're actually the first one up. You were knocked out for an entire day."

"Hey Keith? Ummm…" Kate hesitated. "I-I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Keith blinked.

"That I put you through so much trouble." Kate mumbled, ashamed.

"You're my partner. I'll always be there to help you when you need it." Keith said confidently. "We're a team. The best damn one the Union's got. No matter what, we'll overcome any challenge."

Kate smiled as she was listening to him. Keith always knew what to say and how to make her feel better. And that confidence was just amazing. What a guy.

"Although…" Keith grinned. "We still have unfinished business. As I recall, we still have to see who could withstand a mega brainfreeze."

"I suppose we do." Kate giggled.

"How's about I go grab the ice drinks from Pueltown and we settle this now?" Keith challenged.

"You can't wait can you?" Kate giggled. "Fine. But I'm from Wintown. I can withstand anything cold."

"In your dreams." Keith chuckled.

The redhead got up and left. Kate smiled, shook her head and relaxed in the pillows. She was happy to be back home with her best friend/crush. And it was nice knowing her friends were ok too. Still, something bugged Kate. What did that evil team intend to do with her anyways? Who were those guys?

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**(cue the spongebob reference that I do not own)**

**Chia: You think this is funny?!**

**In a cosmic sort of way, yeah.**

**Chia: Well Ms. Funny writer. Is THIS how you get your sick kicks?**

**What? It's just two characters from Pokemon X and… *sees Clemont and Bonnie* OH MY GOODNESS! NINTENDO!**

**Chia: ….sorry readers. It had to be done.**

**How dare they try to replace Issac and Melody. HMPTH. Next chapter is on its way!**


	6. Little Changes

**Apologies to my readers for making you wait! I mentioned it in my last fanfic but for new readers trying to follow the updates as they happen, I should warn you. I do get these weird cycles. For several days or a week (2 at most), I'll get sick. It's hard for me to get any writing done and I can't force myself to write or my work will suffer. Then I might be normal or I might have days with high energies and constant updates. Sort of unpredictable. So if my update schedules are slightly skewed at times, forgive me! I'm trying my hardest to recover from the bad end of the cycle!**

**Chia: THAT is your excuse.**

***throws shoe at pachirisu* I can't help being sick! **

**Chia: Read, review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

It had been a day since all the girls woke up. Luana was able to bounce right back after the kidnapping. Vientown was a safe place, after all. She had her friends who were strong and wouldn't dare let her get snatched up. Again. Plus there wasn't any harm done. No injuries or anything wrong. Not even a scratch was found.

All she remembered was being grabbed and forced to pass out. Then a vague memory that almost seemed blurry. Like it was a dream in another reality. Luana could only recall a bright light, shady looking people and a small bottle with a thick pink liquid. Weird. And it wasn't like she was the only one. Rhythmi vaguely recollected seeing a bottle with green liquid. Wendy knew she had been trying to fight the captors and beige liquid forced down her throat. Nothing else though. Kate remembered the most of her encounter and was forced to drink an orange liquid.

So if they drank something, did that mean the pink fluid was inside Luana now? What did it do? Issac said he'd keep an eye on the girls at the Union just in case and to call if there was trouble. Luana had been told not to be concerned but still. How could she not be?

"Well good morning sunshine." Elaine greeted as Luana entered the main room of the Vientown base.

"I'm soooooo sleepy…" Luana yawned.

"Then today's going to be interesting." Elaine chuckled.

"How come?" Luana asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Cause our resident idiot is on the insane side." The operator said as she typed away at her desk.

"Crawford's just an explosion of crazy today." Elaine shook her head, grinning. "He's got more energy than even you usually do."

BAM!

"GUESS WHO IS AWESOME?!"

Bursting through the doors and looking cheerful was none other than Crawford himself. He set an empty sack onto a hook off to the side.

"I delivered the newspapers in record time! While dancing disco AND inventing some of my best jokes ever!" Crawford happily told the girls.

"No need to give us nightmares…" The operator sweatdropped. "You think this is coffee induced?"

"If it is, he'll be asleep in an hour." Elaine commented.

Crawford then noticed his partner. "Morning Luana!"

"Morning!" Luana tried to cheerily reply but yawned once more.

"You look tired." Crawford noticed. "Are you sure you're better from what happened? Maybe you need more rest?"

"No I'm fine! Really!" Luana responded.

"Are you sure?" Crawford questioned.

"Yep!" Luana assured. "I think some fresh air and exercise will help!"

"Then that's what you'll get! Come on!" Crawford said. "Bertha says we should drop by! She wants to thank us for patrolling with some bottles of milk!"

"Yummy!" Luana cheered.

Milk sounded really good about now. Luana was craving for it. Yes she usually liked milk and milk pudding. Now she seemed to love the stuff. As if she had to had to have it. Odd. Still, she didn't have breakfast yet so it wasn't too concerning.

"Have fun you two!" Elaine gleefully sang.

"Why are you guys smiling like that?" Luana asked, confused.

"Who? US?" The operator 'innocently' replied.

"We're just saying you two should have some nice time patrolling. Who knows? Might be slow. Then you can just hang out and have some fun." Elaine added. "You know, just the two of you. Alone."

Crawford had a strange look on his face. Before Luana could wonder what it was, the afro ranger already grabbed her hand and started dragging her out. So much for morning briefing with their ranger leader. Oh well. Time to get some of that milk.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Whoosh!

Another gust of wind blew by. Wendy smiled a little as she felt the brisk, cool air brush up against her. It was such a nice day. The wind was amazing. And the sky looked like it was painted the perfect shade of blue. Clouds moved through the air.

"There you are." Sven climbed to the Union roof. "Been looking for ya."

"I just needed some fresh air." Wendy said.

That and for some odd reason, she felt like she wanted to be in a high place. As if she should look down on the beautiful view from above. It was something Wendy usually paid attention to after riding her staraptor but she wanted to experience the feeling now.

"Hey Wen? You ready to go questing?" Sven asked.

"Yep. Hopefully there's some action." Wendy answered.

Sven chuckled. "After what happened recently, I'm fine if things are slow for awhile."

Huh? Oh right. The kidnapping. Wendy was surprisingly fine. She wasn't traumatized or hurt in any way. Maybe angry at those jerks for snatching her and her friends but otherwise, Wendy was alright. Sven seemed concerned though. Somewhat normal since they were partners and have been close friends for a couple years. Still…he was keeping a closer eye on Wendy since it happened. Was it for protection? Most likely. Yet Wendy seemed to sense there was something else.

"Check it out." Sven picked something off the ground. "Looks like a bird pokemon other than staraptor."

Wendy inspected it. "It's from a pidgeot. And wow! The feather's shaped perfectly!"

"I didn't think pidgeots were around in Almia." Sven said.

"Maybe this one was resting for the night before taking off. Could be a migration." Wendy suggested.

"And the flying ranger dazzles us once again with her knowledge on birds." Sven chuckled. "Maybe we'll see that pidgeot on our patrol."

"I hope so." Wendy responded.

She'd love to capture a magnificent bird pokemon like pidgeot. Being in Almia, Wendy grew accustomed to staraptors. Every now and again, she wished there was another bird pokemon in Almia. Tucking the feather in her pocket, Wendy followed her ranger partner down the stairs so they could start their day.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Rhythmi sighed, collapsing on a bench outside. Everyone else seemed to be doing ok. But of course she had to get sick. First the scary kidnapping event and now this? Seriously? What next?

"Rhythmi? You don't look well."

Issac came and sat down on the bench beside her. He studied the blonde girls face extensively, worried.

"I feel a little sick." Rhythmi said. "And I was feeling cooped up inside. I needed air."

A hand felt her forehead. Rhythmi blushed from this and having Issac stare at her with those pale eyes. She could feel her heart race.

"You do seem to have a fever. And your face is warm" Issac noted.

Yes there was a fever. But the genius had no clue it was from more than illness.

"All that stress from the past few days must've taken a toll on you. Maybe you should take another day off to recover. Working while sick can only make things worse." Issac advised.

"I'll be fine!" Rhythmi assured.

"Please, Rhythmi. Please take a day off." Issac pleaded.

Rhythmi wanted to work and get back to her regular operators routine. But how could she say no to that face? That sweet, adorable face? Issac was so cute! And he was only trying to help. Rhythmi nodded as a slight shiver overcame her.

"Chills too? We better get you to bed before your symptoms worsen." Issac said.

He helped Rhythmi up and draped an arm over her shoulders. The genius steadily helped Rhythmi come back to the Union. Rhythmi smiled a little, appreciating how Issac helped her. As they neared the Union doors, there was someone leaning against the wall near them. Not a ranger or Union worker. Probably some random teen guy who was bored. He was puffing on a cigarette. Heavy gray clouds filled the air.

Going into the clouds, Rhythmi suddenly felt worse than before. She coughed violently as she breathed in the air. Her lungs were practically on fire! Head was getting hazy.

"Rhythmi!" Issac exclaimed.

Didn't take long for him to put two and two together. He waved away the smoke as he faced the random dude nearby.

"Hey it's against the law to smoke within 50 feet of a government building or ranger station." Issac told him sternly.

"Whatever." The teen muttered.

He started leaving. Issac continued to help Rhythmi inside and escort her upstairs to the dorm rooms.

"Are you sensitive to bad air quality or cigarette smoke? Do you have asthma?" The genius asked.

Rhythmi shook her head. Growing up in Castelia City, Rhythmi had been used to the smog. She didn't asthma. And the doctors appointment a week before checked her out a-ok. Then again, this could just be from being sick. Probably nothing but a few viruses.

Issac got Rhythmi back into her room. He waited as the girl changed in the bathroom. Rhythmi was in her pajamas and helped into bed. Issac made her she was lightly covered with blankets and dimmed the room. A damp washcloth was placed on her head.

"Get some rest. I'll alert Chairperson Erma of your absence and check up on you later." Issac said, starting to go.

"Issac?"

"Yes?"

…..

"Thank you." Rhythmi murmured. "Thanks for caring about me."

Issac stared at her for a moment. His own face seemed slightly pink as he turned away.

"Er…i-it's not a problem. I just want my friends to be in good health and…um…" Issac stammered. "Right. I-I better get to work."

The door was shut quietly. It didn't take long after for the operator to fall asleep.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Come on, Keith! Hurry up!"

Kate was jogging in place as she waited for Keith to catch up to her. He was breathing hard and looked a little worn out.

"Tired already? It isn't even noon!" Kate said.

"Whew! You're really hyper today!" Keith swiped the sweat off his forehead.

"What makes you say that?" Kate asked.

"You've got more energy than ever! You're doing quests super fast! Even I can barely catch up!" Keith wheezed.

"Maybe you're just losing your touch!" Kate sang.

"And maybe I should take you down a notch." Keith smirked. "How about a race? From here in Pueltown to Nabiki beach."

"You're on!" Kate accepted.

The two rangers took off. At first, they were at even pace and matched equally. But Kate soon was pulling ahead. She was running at amazing speed. Kate hardly noticed that aspect. Instead she was feeling this warm, strong energy inside her. It felt like there was a vast supply of it within her and it was pulsing through every inch of her body. Running seemed to help Kate relax as the energy was hardly drained.

At some point, Kate reached Nabiki beach. She looked around. No Keith. YEAH! Kate was the winner! And yikes! Running so much made her slightly dizzy and her muscles twitchy. Kate had to sit down on the sand to cool off. Nothing to do but wait for the redhead.

Keith did come. After about 10-15 minutes. He looked exhausted and surprised that Kate beat him. Most of the time, he usually won so Kate was feeling happy with herself.

"I don't understand…" Keith tried catching his breath as he sat down beside Kate. "How did you run so fast?"

"I dunno." Kate shrugged. "I just feel really energetic today. Like I can do anything. Actually, I wanna race again!"

"Not yet!" Keith stopped her. "I need a break. You're really something, Kate…whew!"

Kate and Keith fell onto their backs, looking up at the sky. The redhead seemed to want to chill for awhile. The energetic feeling in Kate was starting to wear off. It was a shame, really. Kate enjoyed being able to bounce around with high energy and run fast. Plus she could wear Keith down, something that she never had done before.

Then again…how did that feeling happen in the first place?

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

***watches Yugioh Abridged while feeling sick* Ok so Noah is about to send his ex-assistants to the worst websites in the world? I wonder what….HEY THAT'S FANFIC NET! OH THAT IS SO NOT FAIR! CHEAP SHOT!**

**Chia: *sweatdrop* Uh yeah. Next update is when…?**

**Hopefully soon.**


	7. Escalating

**YAY! I helped my dorm hall win the chalkdrawing competition! All thanks to my chalk video game characters having an epic brawl!**

**Chia: Too bad it rained right after the judging.**

***sulks in corner* My art….gone…**

**Chia: It sucks cause I was going to ruin that artwork…CURSE YOU RAIN!**

**Red, review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Hey look! Another one!"

Wendy found Sven picking up another pidgeot feather. The green haired girl inspected it before letting the wind carry it off.

"I guess there's a migration change." Sven said.

"Strange how we didn't run into any pidgeots during our patrol all day." Wendy commented. "None in the Chroma Valley or Peril Cliffs. And I haven't seen any flying over Pueltown."

"Think they're messing with us?" Sven joked.

"Better not be. I was hoping to add another info entry to the styler." Wendy responded.

Sven grinned. He was staring at Wendy with a bright look. Wendy noticed, confused. Before she could ask, the cowboy ranger was mussing up her hair.

"HEY!" Wendy yelped.

"I'm itching for a little adventure. Care to explore Boyleland or Haruba?" Sven suggested.

"I could use a change in scenery." Wendy admitted. "But let's go to Boyleland. They'll have more flying types."

Sven chuckled. "Whatever you want, partner."

Wendy found herself in a lighter mood. It was always nice hanging around Sven and joking with him. He always knew how to cheer her up or what sort of fun thing to do. Gotta admit. That guy had his awesome moments. Wendy admired him a little for being a skilled ranger, role model to the rookies and a best friend. Just a little admiration. Nothing more. At all. Never.

Wendy's eyes drifted to her arm, where there was yet another pidgeot feather. Sheesh. These things were everywhere. Though no pidgeot was to be seen. Huh. Wendy plucked the feather off.

Another gust of wind blew by. Wendy closed her eyes, enjoying the moment. Strange as it was, the wind made her feel somewhat lighter than before. As if she was flying and free. With a smile, Wendy walked alongside her partner down to the docks of Pueltown.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Luana's cheeks burned with embarrassment. This was so weird! Super weird! With crazy as a side-dish!

"Luana? You ok?" Crawford asked, wringing water from his ranger jacket.

"Uh…yeah! Totally fine!" Luana chipperly responded, hiding her humiliation.

Crawford was skeptical. "Really."

"Yep!" Luana put on her 'everything is fine and happy' face.

Of course she forgot for a second that Crawford was the only one who could see past the façade. The two rangers sat down on the river's shores within Vien Forest. Crawford wasn't his usual joker self so whatever was on his mind was serious.

"You've been acting a little strange today, Lu." Crawford said.

"I just fell into the water! No big deal!" Luana objected. "I-I just can't swim is all!"

"You used to swim just fine. It's like you forgot or you lost the ability." Crawford noticed. "Not only that, you're distracted all day. The littlest things catch your attention. Plus you have weird twitches going on."

Luana didn't dare mention how she suddenly loved milk so much or switched between hyperactive & sleepy moods. Everything was too bizarre for her to handle. Now she brought her best friend into this. Crawford was her closest friend ever and Luana didn't dare try to bother him with her problems.

"If there's anything wrong, don't hesitate to help me. I want to help." Crawford spoke.

His eyes seem to quickly flash a message, pleading Luana to confess. Pointless to act like everything was fine. The afro ranger already knew something was up.

"Thing is…I don't know." Luana muttered. "I feel weird. Kinda like I'm sick but I'm not."

Crawford felt her forehead. "Hmmm. Maybe we should get you back to base. Just in case."

"That rhymed." Luana giggled.

"That it did." Crawford grinned.

Both of them got up and started heading back to Vientown base. Maybe Luana was just sick. Nothing major or serious. Could be nothing more than a stupid cold. As much as Luana wanted to do her job as a ranger, she knew she'd never be in condition to help anyone.

"I guess I could always use sleep…" Luana thought as she yawned. "I feel a little silly for panicking. Really, what's the worst that could happen?"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith panted, feeling worn out. Kate was just way too unpredictable. Her energy was, for a good part of the day, normal but when she got energetic, that girl was unstoppable. Always wanting to run and go exploring or handle the next patrol. She was too eager for action. And when they talked to citizens, her foot would tap quickly. As if the energy in her was too much to contain.

"Another quest completed!" Kate took a deep breath.

Looked like she calmed down again. Keith might be able to beat her in this stage but in the crazy hyper stage? No way. How could Kate suddenly improve in her abilities and speed just like that?

"I'd say we're good with questing." Kate said, looking at the evening sun. "That was quite the workout!"

"Yeah. FOR ME." Keith mumbled.

"Can't keep up with me anymore?" Kate giggled.

"Oh just you wait." Keith smirked. "I'll get you back for today. You'll see."

Huh? Keith blinked. He squinted. Peculiar but did Kate's hair suddenly look orange? That couldn't be right. It had always been brown. Kate was a brunette, not a ginger.

The girl in question noticed Keith staring. Keith realized himself he was staring and quickly, with a red tint on his face, turned away. Damn it. Kate just was too cute not to stare at!

"Ready to go back to the Union?" Kate asked.

"Yeah I'm beat." Keith stretched his arms. "And I'll need to rest up if I plan on my revenge for tomorrow."

Kate giggled again. As they walked, Keith looked back at her. Her hair was brown now. Maybe it was the sunset making her hair light up like a kaleidoscope of autumn-like colors. Cool.

"You were lucky with those competitions today." Keith spoke up. "But tomorrow, you're going down."

"Challenge accepted." Kate smiled.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Sick, sick, sick. Rhythmi hated being sick. Though she did like the attention a certain someone gave her. Issac had come in to check on her several times. He made sure Rhythmi was comfortable, checked her temperature and brought her what she needed. When she woke up from a nap, Rhythmi had even found a vase with some lilacs. Such a sweet guy! If only Rhythmi had the courage to tell him how she felt.

By evening, she still wasn't better. The fever and chills were still there. There was a heavy pressure that made her feel cooped up inside. At least Issac opened a window for her earlier. It wasn't as bad after. No matter how much water Rhythmi drank or rest she had, it didn't seem enough. She couldn't shake off this mysterious illness.

At some point, Rhythmi had to get up and go to the bathroom. As she came out, her body trembled with cold shivers. Her head felt dizzy with a slight dull ache. The operator grasped her head with one shaky hand and used the other to try to find support. Issac then came in and looked alarmed at his friend's state.

"Rhythmi!" He cried out.

"Issac…I-I'm fine…" Rhythmi barely managed to say. "Just needed a bathroom break…"

"You're in a weak state. One shouldn't strain themselves when they're sick. Let me help." Issac stepped forward.

Rhythmi tried to take the hand the genius held out for her. Instead, her hand swiped through air and she stumbled. The operator collapsed to the ground.

"Rhythmi!" Issac fell to her side, worried. "Hang in there! You'll be ok!"

The operator moaned as every inch of her skin was tingling and the dizziness increased. Suddenly, a bright white light burst from her body and enveloped the room. Rhythmi moaned as the chill tingle numbed the nerves in her body. Yet as she was mostly numb, the girl could feel a change of sorts taking place. As if her body shrank and morphed into something different. Though it seemed to take forever, only several seconds had passed. Soon enough, the white light died down.

Rhythmi weakly opened her eyes. Issac was above her. His eyes adjusted to the normal light before looking down at Rhythmi. That's when his eyes held a terrified look to them. The scientific genius was turning pale. Rhythmi wanted to ask what was wrong but was too frail to even speak.

As she wondered what happened, Rhythmi felt the pain take over her mind and she blacked out.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Chia: WAIT! Did your opening say 'red, review and enjoy'? RED?**

***face palm***

**Chia: Why not just say blue or purple? Or silver! HM?!**

***rolls eyes* Anyways, we've got another chapter full of mysteries and strange occurrences. One by the one the girls suffer something unusual. Course none of you will find out what the hecks going on till next chapter!**

**Chia: How long do you plan on tormenting your readers with that wait?**

**With any lucky, not long.**


	8. Feathers, Flowers, Tails & Wings

***falls asleep after writing this, studying and fretting over quizzes***

**Chia: Read, review and enjoy! *goes to checklist* Heh heh heh. Let's see…sharpedos, check. Floss, check. Green slime, envelopes and Ipod are all here. I've got ramen and flashlights. Gotta find that umbrella… *notices readers* I'd explain this but it gets too technical. Now shoo! Read already!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"No…this can't be. I-it's not possible…"

Issac gazed at the sight before him. He was having a major panic attack after what he saw. One second, Rhythmi was there. And the next? She wasn't. Instead there was something else entirely. It couldn't be Rhythmi. This was scientifically impossible. Yet...evidence seemed to point in that direction.

Rhythmi had turned into a pokemon.

To be more precise, she had transformed into a shaymin. One that was still sick and looked to be struggling. Issac slowly reached over to pick the pokemon up into his arms. His arms were shaking as he tried to comprehend the situation. He had just watched his crush become a pokemon. A POKEMON. People didn't just randomly turn into pokemon like that. Something was seriously wrong. And Issac would do anything he could to right this problem. He's do anything to help Rhythmi be herself again.

"Don't worry." The genius whispered to her. "I'll help you."

Issac rose from his spot and exited the room as he cradeled Rhythmi in his arms. He managed to get to the lab without much notice. Since it was evening, none of the other scientists and researchers would be there. All of them quit for the day at a certain time. That meant Issac could have the entire lab to himself. Which was preferable. He'd wanted privacy in order to concentrate and there was no way to explain that an operator had suddenly morphed into a grass pokemon.

Rhythmi was set on the table. Issac went right to work booting up the computers and flipping on a couple machines. He was already trying to think of ways to go about the treatment and research. His eyes kept peering back at his unconscious best friend. In his heart, he knew he'd do anything to return Rhythmi to normal again.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Ok this was just too weird. Wendy was confused as she picked up two more pidgeot feathers. This time, they were in her & Sven's room. The window wasn't open. And no pidgeots were in the Union or outside. So how could there be feathers in the room?

"Is Sven messing with me?" Wendy thought.

She looked over at the cowboy, who was napping on his bed. Couldn't be him. He seemed truly surprised about a pidgeot being in Almia. And it wasn't like he was sprinkling bags of feathers to screw with her head. Not Sven's style. Wendy set the pidgeot feathers on the dresser and went to the bathroom. She glanced in the mirror.

"Huh?"

Her hair was different. Out of nowhere, there were two highlights; one crimson and one gold. They were on the center of her head, trailing all the way to the end tip. Wendy's hair had always been green. She never colored her hair nor did it ever change.

"I must be really out of it today." Wendy muttered, shaking her head.

The faucet was turned on. Wendy splashed cold water on her face. At first, it felt a little better. But her nerves were unsettling. Something seemed very off about herself. Wendy's body was trembling uncontrollably. A dizzy feeling was slowly wrapping around her mind. Wendy dropped to her knees, moaning as the dizziness intensified.

"Wen? Are you ok?" Sven called out.

Wendy struggled to answer. "I'm just…er...not feeling too well…"

It was suddenly hard to breathe. Wendy could almost feel the room spinning just as a bright white light started to shine from her body. The light was powerful enough to fill the entire bathroom. As it did, Wendy could feel her body grow numb. It felt like she was changing. All feeling in her fingers and toes were gone. Her lips were tingling. Wendy thought the entire process took an eternity when it really only lasted a moment.

The light died down. Wendy moaned as she regained feeling in her body. Though wobbly and slightly disoriented, she knew something was wrong. Something didn't feel right at all. For one thing, when did the room get bigger? Wendy couldn't see over the bathroom counter now.

"Hey Wen? What was that light?" Sven questioned, concerned.

Wendy shook her head. She was working too hard. Her fingers tried to rub her temples….only there weren't fingers. Wendy couldn't even feel her hands. She looked at where her hands should be but they weren't there. Instead, it was a pair of wings with cream & tan colored feathers.

"I-it can't be…." Wendy gasped.

Nervous, she stared down at her body. It wasn't the body of a ranger woman at all. Rather a feathery body with talon'd feet. Panic rose quickly. Wendy could hardly breathe. Wings instead of hands, talon rather than toes and….a beak? No lips?! This couldn't be! Wendy screamed, realizing what had just taken place.

"WENDY!"

Sven was heard jumping off his bed and racing to the door. He tried to jiggle the doorknob but, seeing it was locked, ripped it off and threw the door open. His eyes were shocked as he stared down at Wendy. Wendy knew he didn't see his ranger partner. Instead, he saw a pidgeot.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Hey where is everyone?"

Good question. Kate hadn't seen any of her friends around the Union. They weren't in their rooms, hanging out in the break room or walking around the building. Both rangers wandered the halls in search of their friends but to no avail.

"Maybe they're all in Pueltown?" Kate said.

"Without us? Well that's lame." Keith pouted like a little kid.

Kate smiled. He looked so cute like that. And besides, they could just hang out by their selves for the night. Nothing wrong with that. Now what to suggest to do? Watch a movie on in their room? Sit by the Pueltown pier and talk? Or maybe venture in Altru Park? So many possibilities, so little…

POP!

What the…?

"Did you hear something?" Keith asked, looking around. "Kinda sounded like a popping noise."

"Er…y-yeah! I wonder w-what that's about!" Kate stammered.

She heard the sound. But as it went off, Kate felt something weird. It was like something poked her. In the butt. Yeah that was really creepy. Kate was jittery as she looked around. No one else around but Keith, who was in front of Kate. So who the hell did that?!

For some reason, Kate was compelled to look. She froze. Her face turned bright red.

"Uh…um….K-Keith!" Kate suddenly spoke up. "I-I feel cold! I'm gonna grab a jacket in my room! BRB!"

Before the puzzled Keith could even respond, Kate sped off. She made sure neither he nor anyone else could see her. Kate felt so embarrassed! No way anyone could see this! Once inside her bedroom, Kate locked the door. She went to the mirror to see if it was true.

"No way…" Kate gulped. "I HAVE BUTT WINGS?!"

It was true. There were tan chibi wings that seemed to be attached to her butt. Kind of like a tail yet not. This was way too freaky! People didn't just randomly grew wings! Especially not there! How did this happen?

A knock came at the door. "Hey Kate, what's taking so long?"

"Just trying to find the right jacket!" Kate called back.

Another look at the mirror and….orange hair? Not as insane as the wings but still. Kate always had chestnut colored hair. This was fire orange. No matter. Cover up with a hat and wrap the jacket around her waist, she'd cover these things up easily. And who knows? Everything might be resolved by the time she and Keith were done hanging out.

"I thought you were going to wear your jacket." Keith said as Kate left the room.

"Oh well I don't feel too cold right now!" Kate responded. "A hat will work! And I'll keep the jacket just in case!"

"…ok?" Keith blinked. "Then let's go! I heard about this new movie where Mewtwo transforms into a mega pokemon and defeats robots!"

"Sounds fun!" Kate cheerfully agreed.

Whew. Keith didn't notice anything was off. The guy was always a little spacey. Then again, it was just another reason Kate liked him so much.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Issac was typing away into the computer. It had been awhile since the craziness first started. He didn't want to take a blood sample from Rhythmi or hook her to some wires but here wasn't much else to do. Issac needed information if he was to find out how this happened or how to return Rhythmi to human form.

Knocks pounded against the locked lab door. "Issac! You in there?"

"I'm kind of busy with something!" Issac responded.

"We've got an emergency here!" Sven said.

Issac sighed. He looked to Rhythmi, who was still knocked out. His hand briefly stroked her head before the researcher went to unlock the door. There was Sven but no Wendy. Instead he was with a pidgeot.

"Where's Wendy?" Issac asked.

"That's the thing…" Sven awkwardly replied. "This pidgeot? That's Wendy."

The blonde genius stared in shock. "Another transformation?"

"Wait, another?" Sven was lost.

"Both of you come inside." Issac said.

Sven walked inside as Wendy struggled to keep up. Not easy to walk when you're a bird. Issac made sure to lock the doors again before joining them.

"So what's with the shaymin?" Sven questioned.

"That's Rhythmi." Issac sighed.

"Rhythmi?!" Sven choked on air. "You mean Wendy isn't the only one to turn into a pokemon?"

"No. I witnessed Rhythmi's transformation not too long ago. And I've been trying to make sense of it since then." Issac explained.

"_How much have you found out_?" Wendy asked.

Issac mentally noted that Wendy was using telepathy. At least she could still communicate.

"Nothing much." Issac answered. "Although I do sense there's some sort of link between you and Rhythmi. I doubt this is anything random."

Sven pondered something. "You know, Wen and I have been seeing pidgeot feathers at random places for awhile now. Since the day after she came home from the kidnapping."

"And Rhythmi fell ill since that day as well. Not to mention her sudden sensitivity to air quality and wanting to be outside." Issac explained. "It seems you both were showing symptoms that could easily be overlooked and that resulted in your changes. The correlation between you two is that kidnapping."

"_Hold up. Rhyth and I weren't the only ones kidnapped_." Wendy pointed out.

"She's right. Kate and Luana were with them." Sven added.

"I haven't heard anything about either." Issac said. "I just hope nothing's happened to them…"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Why, why, WHY?!

Luana was out of breath as she ran into Vien Forest. She couldn't control herself as she scrambled up one of the trees and clung to the branch. Tears were pouring down her face while breaths were shaky and gaspy.

No doubt about it. That was the worst day of her life. Luana had sudden cravings for milk and completely forgot how to swim. She was incredibly distracted by the slightest things. Moods went from hyper to drowsy almost too quickly. It was a little embarrassing as it was. Especially because Crawford had noticed those subtle changes. But now? THIS? This was just too much. Now Luana was officially a freak.

"Luana!"

One minute, Luana had been with Crawford in the kitchen. They were just laughing over some jokes and making veggie stew since Luana might've been sick. Then there were two popping noises and three pokes to Luana's head & butt. Next thing she knew, Luana had pink pokemon-cat ears and a tail. Panicked over the all-too-sudden change and seeing Crawford's stunned look, the girl jumped out of the window and ran for the woods.

"Luana!"

That voice…wasn't that Crawford? Luana shrunk back, curled into a ball. She quietly cried as the sound of footsteps neared. Footsteps which stopped at the base of the tree.

"Luana?"

She didn't respond. Still too horrified after what happened.

"It's only me, Lu." Crawford calmly assured. "You can come on down."

Luana shook her head. Even if she wanted to get back down, fear struck her. Crawford seemed to understand she wasn't coming down. So instead, he climbed up. The afro ranger managed to get onto the branch right next to his partner.

"Are you feeling ok?" Crawford quietly asked.

The cat-girl stared at him with wide, scared eyes brimming with tears. Crawford leaned over, letting Luana cry into his chest.

"Don't worry. You're not suffering alone. I'm here to help you." He said. "Remember that you're my partner and best friend. I'll always be there whether you're laughing or crying. Ok?"

"Ok…" Luana hiccupped. "B-but I look so stupid…"

"Not really. Cat girls are kinda cute." Crawford grinned a little. "Also, I got a call from Issac. You're not the only one having issues."

"I'm not?" Luana rubbed her eyes.

"Rhythmi and Luana had turned into pokemon. A shaymin and pidgeot, actually." Crawford informed. "I guess you're stuck in some sort of half-stage which is kinda better than going full pokemon. At least you're not a tiny grass hedgehog or a bird."

"I guess so." Luana agreed.

"Issac wants me to bring you over to the Union. He's already trying to work on getting the other girls to their normal selves." Crawford told her. "Already cleared up with Barlow."

"YOU TOLD HIM ABOUT ME?!" Luana exclaimed, upset.

"No, no!" Crawford frantically replied. "I just said we're going to have a sleepover with Kate and Keith!"

"Ok." Luana sighed, relieved. "Wait, is Kate alright? Is she a pokemon too?"

Crawford shrugged. "Issac's trying to contract her but apparently hasn't had much luck. I guess we'll see later. In the meantime, we can get going to the Union."

"How can I go into Pueltown looking like this?" Luana groaned, patting her ears.

Crawford whipped out a jacket. He helped Luana slip it on. The ears bent to fit inside the hood and the tail was stuffed in the back & hidden from view. Pretty good coverup! Both rangers managed to climb down the tree and already start off to the Union.

"You know, I can't help but feel I know the pokemon you are." Crawford said.

"Really?" Luana asked.

"I've seen it somewhere before…" Crawford thought it over. "Pink ears and tail belonging to a cat pokemon."

"I wonder what it could be." Luana commented.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Chia: Mysteries revealed! Pokemon transformations! And Sky had a feeling some of you knew this was coming even if you didn't see the cover yet (which, if you're following currently, will be posted after next chapter).**

**Zzzzz…**

**Chia: Now you know Wendy and Rhythmi! And I don't think Luana or Kate will be hard…wait… *rereads update* *face-palmed* Butt wings? Seriously she went there? Oh boy…**

**Zzzz. Nnnggg….update…soon…ice cream boat…yayz. Zzzzz.**


	9. Trouble for the Girls

**I HAVE AN IDEA!**

**Chia: Here we go…**

**I want to get a t-shirt that says 'life' on it. Then stand on the busy corner of my university and say 'Hi I'm life' while handing lemons to people.**

**Chia: Insanity thy name is Sky.**

**Well I'd do elevator pranks but my residence halls doesn't have an elevator!**

**Chia: Read, review…**

**And enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"What a great movie!"

Kate was giggling as Keith was getting wound up. As quiet as he was during the movie, when it was over, he was an explosive ball of energy. And the movie itself only seemed to fuel his spirits even more.

"That was great." Kate said. "I thought the Mewtwo transformation would be a cheap plot but it turned out to be interesting."

"Pokemon transformations are weird but cool!" Keith responded.

Oh if only he knew. Kate sighed, shaking her head. Those wings hadn't vanished at all since they first showed up. During the movie, something popped onto Kate's head. Sort of shaped like a V or something. It eventually disappeared and no one else noticed since it was dark in the theater. And once the movie was over, Kate found her hair was back to its usual color.

"Hm?" Keith checked his phone. "I got a lot of missed calls and texts from our resident genius."

"What's he say?" Kate asked.

"He's been looking for you. Says he wants to meet you in the lab." Keith replied.

"My cell's battery died earlier." Kate said. "Tell him we're on the way."

"Already taken care of." Keith grinned.

The pair took off through the streets of Pueltown, on their way back to the Union. Issac's a scientist and researcher. Maybe he could help Kate out with her problem. Cause something told her it wouldn't be going away any time soon.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

A strong headache took Rhythmi's brain as she struggled to regain consciousness. No dizziness or fever. Just a dull aching pain. Her vision adjusted to see Issac above her, watching with concern.

"Rhythmi? How are you feeling?" Issac asked.

"_Sore…"_ Rhythmi groaned.

She took another look at the genius….but something didn't feel right.

"_You seem taller."_ Rhythmi noticed.

Issac sweatdropped. "Yeah. About that. Well…um…this isn't going to be, er, easy to explain…"

"_Is something wrong Issac?"_ Rhythmi asked.

Issac gulped nervously. He went over to one of the side tables to pick up a mirror and brought it to Rhythmi. Rhythmi expected to see her usual reflection but it wasn't there. Instead, it was a shaymin. Kind of confusing for the operator. She blinked, the reflection blinked back. Rhythmi raised her hand to test this reflection even further but found she had a white paw instead. Panic surged through her. The girl looked over herself quickly and in a hurry.

"_WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!"_ She screamed.

"Calm down! It's going to be ok!" Issac tried to reassure her.

"_B-b-but I turned into a pokemon!"_ Rhythmi stammered, horrified.

"_Welcome to the club, kiddo."_

Rhythmi looked to the sidelines. Sven was sitting in a chair beside a pidegeot. Crawford and Luana were there too. Wait, what's up with Luana? She had pink cat ears and a tail. The guys seemed uncomfortable. This was baffling.

"_Ummm. What's going on?"_ Rhythmi asked.

"You missed a lot while you were passed out." The pidgeot replied in a familiar voice.

"_Wendy?"_ Rhythmi recognized. _"Y-you're a pokemon too? And is Luana cosplaying? Or are those actually…?"_

"Pokemo ears and tail? Yes." Issac answered. "Skitty, to be precise. Wendy's a pidgeot and you're a shaymin."

"_Why? What's happened to us?"_ Rhythmi questioned.

Before the blonde scientist could answer, a knock came at the door. Turned out to be Kate and Keith.

"Hey buddy. Sorry but cellphones aren't allowed to be on during the movie." Keith greeted.

"I've been looking for Kate. And you might as well join us, Keith." Issac responded.

"Is Luana cosplaying? Cool costume." Kate complimented.

"_She's just as much a pretender as Rhyth and I are." _Wendy spoke up, much to Kate & Keith's astonishment.

Issac went on to explain that the pokemon were really Rhythmi and Wendy while Luana was sort of stuck with that appearance. Kate was surprised but confessed she had weird body changes like Luana. Most of it was gone and while one remained, Kate refused to say or show anything. It seemed to be pretty embarrassing. Still, Issac took notes and listened carefully as he asked a few questions.

"As previously suspected, the kidnapping link between you ladies has also bound you as pokemon. Though with different species and certainly different changes." Issac said. "Now I looked back over the kidnapping details and all four of you reported to having forced to drink something. Is that correct?"

All four girls nodded.

"That drink is no doubt what's causing your changes. It's filled with pokemon DNA and chemicals that alter your genetic codes. I've taken blood samples from three of you already and once I get Kate's, I can do some in-depth analysis." Issac went on. "All I know so far is that this chemical can cause you to change from human to pokemon at random times and vice versa. Could be for a few minutes, maybe a few hours. It's different for each one of you."

"But what about me? And Kate?" Luana asked.

"My assumption that whenever a change is about to happen, you have a chance at being a pokemon or being stuck in the half-way phase. Meaning you won't change into a full-pokemon; just with some of the body parts. Like the full transformation, it'll wear off. I think." Issac replied.

"YOU THINK?!" Kate and Luana exclaimed.

"Again, I'll do some research on the blood samples and this strange chemical in it. There's bound to be all sorts of secrets and surprises in there. Once I get enough info, I'll try to make a cure that will keep you human." Issac continued. "In the meantime, be careful. It'd be best if no one else found about this. Cover up or hide if a transformation will happen."

POP! POP!

Luana yelped. Her ears and tail were gone! Back to normal! She was looking relaxed while Crawford seemed extremely relieved.

"In the meantime, you should get some rest." Issac advised. "Chances are, you'll transform back to normal by morning."

"And you?" Keith questioned.

"I'll stay up. I want to research this and get a start on…" Issac spoke.

"_Issac!"_ Rhythmi intervened. _"Don't do another all-nighter! Especially after working late "_

"But I…" Issac tried to say.

"_Please."_ Rhythmi begged.

Issac looked at her for a moment. He sighed.

"I suppose I could turn in once I gather the materials and put them away for safe keeping." Issac decided.

Rhythmi smiled. _"Thank you."_

Everyone else started to leave the lab. Rhythmi stayed behind with Issac, patiently waiting as he closed down computer programs and put all the notes away. She took another look at her paws.

"_Shaymin huh_." Rhythmi thought._ "I guess I could be worse."_

Once Issac was done locking away his research materials, he picked up Rhythmi and started carrying her out of the lab. His warm arms and caring expression…it made the operator melt.

"_And I guess __this__ isn't so bad either."_ Rhythmi mentally added with a smile.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"YOU HAVE BUTT WINGS?!"

Kate's face was the same hue as a cherri berry. She had taken off her coat back in her room but forgot her wings still didn't go away. And now Keith saw the wings. This was awkward. At first, Keith was trying hard not to laugh. But he could soon see Kate trembling and looking freaked out. Kate was jumpy as he came over to her.

"I guess I get why you didn't say anything before." Keith said.

How does one casually bring up butt-wings in conversation? Kate remained silent, humiliated. Keith then gave his usual goofy grin and rubbed Kate's hair.

"Well whatever pokemon has wings like that, I'm sure is cool." He told her. "And I'll support you all the way."

"Really?" Kate responded.

"Yep!" Keith gave a thumbs up "We're a team! And that won't change because you're a pokemon!"

"Thanks Keith." Kate smiled, feeling better.

"Anytime." Keith replied. "One more thing."

"Yeah?"

"…you think you can fly with those things?"

SMACK!

"KEITH!" Kate shrieked, face even redder.

"What?! What did I say?!" Keith moaned as he rubbed his sore head.

Kate had wanted the wings to disappear but now she was almost ready to rip them right off. This was just too much!

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Cold water poured from the faucet and was splashed onto the cowboy rangers face. He needed to cool down. Today was frantic. It was unbelievable. Several times, Sven had to make sure he wasn't having some crazy dream or nightmare. Sadly, this was all too real.

Wendy was a pidgeot. A PIDGEOT. His partner not only was kidnapping by strange people a couple days ago but now she was a bird pokemon. Sven peeked through the crack of the bathroom door. He could see Wendy on her own bed. She was still a pidgeot and had adapted their roosting style for sleep. Probably would be uncomfortable to lay on the back or stomach in that body. Sven hoped Wendy would transform back. He wanted his ranger partner as she was.

"Still…" Sven thought, drying off his face. "She's the same ol' Wen I've always known. Not as if her personality's changed too."

Which meant they were still partners and still close friends. No body transformation could change that. Sven was concerned for Wendy. He wouldn't abandon her in this insane problem. No. The cowboy was determined to help her out. There had to be some way to get Wendy back to normal. If Issac couldn't find it, Sven would do it himself.

Why did he care so much about Wendy? They had been close friends for years. Sven knew almost everything about Wendy and she could read him like a book. The two always had fun together or overcame the hard times. So many memories together. Sven occasionally wondered if there was something else to their relationship. Sort of a tiny mystery he couldn't figure out. Not that if bothered him much.

Finished, Sven exited the bathroom and went back into the bedroom. A bright white light began shining and overcame the entire room. Sven shielded his eyes from the intensity of the shine. After some seconds, he was able to see again. There wasn't a pidgeot on the bed. Instead, it was Wendy. She had transformed back to normal.

Sven was happy for her and comforted. Though a part of him already knew Wendy would transform again, he'd help Wendy out when the time came. Right now, Wendy was fast asleep and curled into a ball at the middle of the bed. Sven chuckled silently. He carefully picked Wendy up and slid her back into bed the normal way. After tucking her in and brushing the hair off her face, Sven grinned. Wendy wasn't exactly one of the delicate sleepers. It was a surprise she wasn't snoring (not that Sven was one to talk).

The ranger went back to his own bed, turned off the lights and went to sleep.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Chia: Again with the butt-wings? Is this going to be a regular thing with you?**

**My cover artist (deviantart user PokeRangergirlY) and I talked about the plot a little when this just sort of came up. The 'butt-wings' joke is our inside joke with the story.**

**Chia: You guys are weird.**

**No weirder than you. I mean you did blow up a mini-van between this and the last chapter.**

**Chia: *smirks* Ahhh….the sweet memories.**

***sweatdrop* Next chapter is on the way! **


	10. What Kind of Pokemon Are You?

**Chia: Took you long enough.**

…**.**

**Chia: Care to tell the readers why you're late with the update again? Another sick period?**

**Partly. There were also two midterm reports I had to write. And just when I was done with them, there was a stapler accident. You ever need tweezers to dig staples out of your thumb?**

**Chia: *facepalm***

**I actually punctured several nerves that connect through the hand. So typing wasn't exactly easy for me. **

**Chia: Your thumb is red and purple. **

**And in pain. BUT I WRITE FOR MY READERS!**

**Chia: For your sake, I hope they read review and enjoy.**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"EEEEP!"

Startled, Keith bolted awake at the cry. His head looked everywhere. He looked over to Kate's bed, where the noise came from. But rather than seeing Kate, Keith was looking at a pokemon.

"K-Kate? That you?" Keith asked.

"Yeah…" Kate nodded.

Looks like Kate had transformed overnight. But into what? Keith couldn't tell. It was certainly a rare pokemon. One with reddish orange and cream coloring. There was a red V on top of its head with butt wings. The pokemon Kate turned into was rather small.

"Maybe Issac knows what you turned into." Keith said. "We better talk to him."

"What about morning briefing?" Kate asked.

Keith face-palmed. He forgot all about that. And no way he would take Kate outside in her condition. Even though this was Professor Hastings and Chairperson Erma, the group had agreed to keep this secret for now. At least till more information was dug up. What to do?

"Stay here for now. I'll go to the briefing and come up with an excuse. Then I can come back to take you to Issac." Keith told her.

"Sounds good." Kate agreed. "I'll just stay here."

"With any luck, you might transform back." Keith said optimistically.

Kate smiled weakly. Keith felt sorry for her. She shouldn't have to go through this. Kate was a great ranger and a joy to be around. Now she was turning into a pokemon. It wasn't fair. That sweet girl didn't deserve to be saddled with the transformation. Keith knew that if he could take her place, he'd do it in a heartbeat. But for the time being, all he could do was watch over the girl of his dreams and make sure she was ok.

The redheaded ranger got ready quickly. Before leaving, he glanced back at Kate. She was looking over her pokemon body, looking lost and depressed. Keith sighed. Once he got back, he'd try to cheer her up again. Maybe a competition later would help.

Keith left the room and went over to the third floor for the briefing. Sven and Wendy were already there. Looks like Wendy was back to normal. At least there was that. Keith looked to Rhythmi's operator chair. Nothing in her chair. Was she still shaymin, out sick or just running late?

"Good morning Keith." Erma greeted. "Where's your partner?"

"Kate's…running late. She can't make it to the briefing but she'll patrol with me later." Keith replied.

Ok so it was a very vague statement. No lie, at least. Would Hastings and Erma buy it?

"Very well." Hastings spoke. "There isn't much in the line of news. A steady stream of quests are coming in and it's up to you to handle them. Expect a normal day of patrolling."

"Yes sir." The three top rangers saluted.

"Off you go!" Hastings finished.

Keith was more than eager to get back to Kate. Wendy and Sven walked behind him.

"Let me guess. Kate's not feeling herself, is she?" Wendy assumed.

"Yep." Keith responded. "Happened while we were asleep."

"Wen and I will be patrolling. You better go check things out with Issac." Sven advised.

"That's the plan." Keith said.

The rangers went their separate ways. Wendy and Sven to leave the Union while Keith went back to his room.

"I'm back." Keith ducked through the door, closing it behind him. "Let's go…Kate?"

Odd. No one in the room. Where could Kate be?

"Keith!"

All of a sudden, Kate reappeared on the bed.

"I can turn invisible!" She told him, a little excited.

"Cool!" Keith was impressed. "You know, that might come in handy."

"Oh yeah! I don't have to be careful going through the Union while I'm a pokemon!" Kate said.

"Hop on my shoulder and do that invisible thing again. We're going to the lab." Keith instructed.

Kate did as asked. Looks like she couldn't fly or levitate. Not yet, at least. Keith didn't mind this so much. He did think, for a slight second, that Kate was kinda cute in this form. Still, he preferred her human.

Keith left the room just as Kate was invisible again. No one knew she was there but Keith. The redhead acted as if everything was normal while he walked around. He found the lab was open and went inside. No one but Issac and Rhythmi, thankfully. Rhythmi was human again and seemed to recover from her illness. Except for the pink flower in her hair. Obviously a shaymin thing. Keith locked the door behind him.

"Morning Keith." Issac greeted.

"Morning Issac. Hi Rhythmi." Kate reappeared again.

Both blondes were surprised.

"She changed into whatever this is overnight." Keith told them. "Any idea what pokemon she is?"

"I saw that kind of pokemon in an old story book! I don't know much but I do know it's called victini." Rhythmi said. "Also they have a lot of energy and represent victory."

Victini…so that's it's name. And that energy part explained a LOT.

"Victini must be a rare pokemon. Better keep Kate safe, just in case." Issac warned.

"Not a problem." Keith said.

Of course he'd keep Kate safe. No way would Keith let anything else happen to her.

"I haven't made any progress with research, unfortunately. But I'll be working on it extensively." Issac said. "I'd advise you to bring any gear you might need to cover up pokemon parts that might appear. And if Kate feels dizzy, get her somewhere safe for the transformation to occur. I found out that fighting the change only creates more strain and makes you become a pokemon longer."

"Got it." Keith noted it.

"Also, as a pokemon, use your abilities to your advantage." Issac suggested. "Kate's invisibility is handy but I'm sure as a rare pokemon, she can do much more."

How true. What else could Kate do as a victini? Keith thanked Issac and left with the now-invisible Kate.

"So what now?" Kate asked.

"We'll hang out in the room till you're normal. Then we patrol, same as any other day." Keith whispered.

"Sorry…" Kate sighed.

"Hey, I don't mind at all. Anything to help my best friend." Keith grinned assuringly.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Is everything in place?"

"Everything is set and ready to go. All we need are your orders."

"Very good. We begin this afternoon."

"Yes Kincaid sir."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Updates might be unpredictable for a little while. Thumb's recovering but I'm going through rough parts of that sickness. I'll need time to rest up. **

**Chia: And then there's Pokemon X and Y.**

**GAAAASP. OMG THEY RELEASE IN LESS THAN 3 DAYS… **

**Chia: *smirks* How are you going to play with an injured thumb?**

…**.DAMMIT! *head slams on brick wall***


	11. To The Readers

**Hey guys! Hope you guys are loving the new Pokemon X and Y games! They're really cool and I just know Z is on the way, which will be just as epic. It's a game that'll make you laugh, cry and make you feel as though you're really in the Kalos region.**

**I'm writing you guys a note to apologize. My writing schedule had been very unpredictable for the longest of times and seems to be becoming more so what with lengthened time inbetween chapters. I'm really sorry for that. It hurts me to know you guys are waiting for my newest updates. You guys helped me pull through some very rough times in the past and I'm grateful. As much as I'd like to write constantly and keep making chapters for the story, it won't be that easy.**

**As you're aware, I'm not exactly in the best health conditions. And it'd been getting worse over the past few months. I've been seeing doctors and getting some tests done. I finally have a diagnosis though it took me awhile to come to grips with it. Don't worry, I won't die or be in critical condition. It's just painful to live with this sort of thing****_ (I won't say what it is)_****. But for the sake of my writing and my well-being, I'll be doing whatever I can to control my mental state and try to get better. Not an easy task for me. Been mostly setbacks and more ups than downs, so far. Still, I'm ready to conquer the long road ahead.**

**I'll be in & out of doctor offices and experimenting different treatment options while trying to handle a VERY busy college schedule. It's been pretty stressful for me. I tried to work on this story but I only have a basic outline with some ideas and part of the next chapter done. Not easy to write when I'm in this part of the sick cycle I have. Doesn't look like it'll wear off too soon.**

**So I write to you guys to warn you that updates will be awhile yet. I'm taking a minor break so I can get my major college projects done and to rest up. Kills me on the inside to leave you guys hanging but there's no way I can write the best I can as I am now.**

**You guys are amazing and I love getting reviews from you. It's what's made me smile even when I feel down. I just hope you can understand that I need some time off while I get better. Thank you**

**Sky**


End file.
